When There's You
by Legendary Super Candyce
Summary: SONGFIC, Quiefer: A late night run in has two of Garden's most famous blondes admitting things to one another they never thought they'd say


When There's You

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, Squaresoft does. I also don't own the song I used._

******************************************************************************   


Down the hallway where the dorms were located in Balamb Garden, a door flew open and Quistis Trepe emerged, her arms laden with books. She kicked the door shut with her foot and sprinted down the hallway. She sighed inwardly as she ran at her lack of a social life. Rinoa and Squall had gone into Balamb to spend the day at the beach. Irvine and Selphie had gone to Deling City to go shopping. Had she gone out and spent the day having fun, maybe even flirting with a few handsome men she might come across? No, she had been shut up in her room all day studying for the new class she would be teaching next semester. And now she was scrambling to get to the library before it closed so the books she checked out wouldn't be marked as late and mar her perfect record. _Quistis,_ she thought, _You need to get out more._

  
_I cannot help it   
Couldn't stop it if I tried   
The same old heartbeat   
Fills the emptiness I have inside_

  


Quistis emerged from the dorm hallway and hurried towards the library. She could barely see over the stack of books in her arms but could tell by the lack of voices and footsteps around her that the main floor was deserted, as well it should be. It was almost 10:00, which was curfew for the Garden. 

She sighed with relief as she turned down the library hallway and saw the lights were still on inside. She walked up to the door and stopped. 

"Cammi!" Quistis called, "Cammi, are you in there?" 

Quistis stepped back as the library door was opened by a brunette with a pig tail hanging down her back. The girl smiled at Quistis. 

"Quistis, what are you doing?" Cammi asked with a knowing smile. 

"These books are due today," Quistis informed, "I lost track of the time while I was studying." 

"Let me help you." Cammi stepped forward and took some of the books from the blonde woman and reentered the library. Quistis started to follow but stopped as she heard a very familiar voice. 

"Better hurry up. Curfew's in ten minutes." Seifer Almasy and the rest of the Disciplinary Committee stood on the other side of the Garden, hassling some of the underclassmen. Quistis watched as the blonde man smiled at the fear he evoked in the younger students. She smiled dreamily. 

  
_And I heard that you can't fight love   
So I won't complain   
'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?_

  


Ever since Seifer had returned to the Garden, Quistis had been very aware of his presence. Seifer, Raijin and Fujin had been stuck in her class shortly after their return and it was her job to teach them to be SeeDs. At first, Quistis had all but ignored Seifer but after a while, she found herself drawn to him. She began to realize how gorgeous he was and how charming, even if his attitude was less than desirable. She hated to admit it, but she had a crush on Seifer Almasy. 

"Quistis?" Cammi called, "are you coming? You better hurry. Curfew's in seven minutes!" 

Quistis tore her gaze away from Seifer and hurried into the library. The last thing she wanted was to be caught out past curfew by the Disciplinary Committee. She sat the books down on the counter and was surprised to see Zell sitting behind it. 

"What are you doing here?" Quistis asked. 

"I was just visiting Cammi." Zell smiled adoringly at his girlfriend, who was standing next to Quistis. 

"I'll check these books in tomorrow," Cammi informed. 

"I won't be charged a late fee, will I?" Quistis questioned. 

"No," Cammi assured, "I'll make sure you don't." 

"Thank you Cammi," Quistis said, "I'd better get going. It's almost curfew." 

"Curfew?!" Zell exclaimed, "If I'm caught out late again, I'm on KP duty for a month!" Zell jumped up from his seat, kissed Cammi quickly and rushed out the door. Quistis said goodbye tot he librarian and hurried out after the younger blonde. 

As soon as she emerged from the library, her eyes wandered to where Seifer had been before. He was gone and she began looking around for him, cursing herself for this stupid childish crush as she did so. She didn't see him anywhere on the first floor and was about to look back at where she was going when she collided with someone. She bounced off and would've fallen if strong arms hadn't wrapped around her waist. She looked up and her blue eyes locked with the green ones of Seifer Almasy. 

  
_'Cause when there's you I feel whole   
And there's no better feeling in the world   
But without you I'm alone   
And I'd rather be in love with you_

  


"Seifer!" 

"What are you doing out so late?" Seifer asked with a smirk, "It's almost curfew. I'd hate to have to write you up." 

Quistis scoffed. "I'm sure you'd just love getting me in trouble." 

"That hurts my feelings," Seifer said and released her, "I think you just broke my heart." 

Quistis looked up at him and was overwhelmed by how cute he really was. His pale blonde hair was slicked back as usual but was a little longer than it had been before. A few stray pieces fell into his face, drawing attention to his emerald green eyes. Before, she had been so consumed with Squall that she had never even looked at anyone else. Now that Squall and Rinoa were dating, Quistis had put aside her feelings for him and was starting to see the other men around her, mainly Seifer. Every time she was near him she felt giddy and every time he wasn't around she was thinking of the next time she would see him. Oh yeah, she had it bad for him. 

  
_Turn out the lights now   
To see is to believe   
I just want you near me   
I just want you here with me   
And I'd give up everything only for you   
It's the least that I could do_

  


"Something wrong Instructor?" 

Quistis snapped out of her thoughts and realized she had been staring at Seifer. "N...no. Everything's fine." 

Seifer grinned. "It's okay. I don't blame you for staring at me. After all, I am damn sexy." 

Quistis laughed. "You are so full of yourself." 

"Well, you know," Seifer's grin widened, "when a beautiful woman like you stares at me, it boosts my confidence." 

Quistis' eyes widened. "Did you just compliment me?" 

"What?" Seifer refused to meet her eyes, "No." 

"Yes you did!" Quistis insisted with a smile, "You said I'm beautiful." Quistis looked down at her hands and wrung them nervously, "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" The second the words were out of her mouth, she wished she hadn't said them. _You idiot!_ she screamed at herself, _You just left yourself wide open for a string of insults. What were you thinking?_

"Yeah," Seifer admitted and began to shuffle his feet, "You know you are. You must hear it from all the men in the Garden every day." 

She couldn't believe it. He had actually, genuinely complimented her without a follow-up insult. What was going on? She looked up at him and giggled after seeing a rosy tint to his cheeks. "Seifer, are you blushing?" 

"Of course not!" Seifer spat in his usual spiteful tone. 

For a brief moment, Quistis thought that maybe Seifer liked her a little too, but after his venomous tone, that thought was erased. _Well, it was nice while it lasted._

  
_'Cause when there's you I feel whole   
And there's no better feeling in the world   
But without you I'm alone   
And I'd rather be in love with you_

  


"Sorry," Quistis deadpanned. She started to walk past Seifer but was stopped as he grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. Before she could move, he put both of his arms around her, preventing her from escaping. 

  
_And I feel you holding me_

  


Quistis looked up into his emerald eyes and was shocked by what she saw. All signs of the arrogant, egotistical Seifer were gone. In his place was an unsure man who looked a little frightened. She started to speak but was silenced by a shake of his head. 

"I need to tell you something," Seifer told her, "it's important. I...Hyne, why is this so hard?" 

"Seifer, whatever it is, you can tell me," Quistis assured, "I won't judge you." 

Seifer nodded. "Quistis, ever since I came back...Hell, even before that, I've...well, I've liked you." 

"Liked me?" Quistis repeated, hoping he would give her the answer that would end her loneliness but knowing he wouldn't. 

"Hyne, Quisty," Seifer sighed, "I like you! I have a crush on you! I am attracted to you! However you want to say it." 

  
_Why are we afraid to be in love?   
To be loved?   
I can't explain it   
I know it's tough to be loved_

  


"Seifer..." Quistis started. 

"I know, you don't have to say it," Seifer told her, "What the Hell am I thinking, right? Why would Garden's resident child prodigy want anything to do with Garden's resident screw up?" 

Seifer released her and turned away. Not wanting him to leave, Quistis grabbed his arm. He turned back to her. She wanted to tell him he had been wrong in his thinking but she couldn't find the words. Doing the only things she could think of, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. 

  
_And I feel you holding me_

  


Quistis practically melted when she felt Seifer's arms around her waist and felt him kiss her back. A few minutes later, they pulled apart. Both of them were breathless and smiling. 

"Does that kiss mean what I think it means?" Seifer inquired. 

Quistis nodded. "Ever since you came back, I haven't been able to get you off my mind." 

"Really?" That familiar smirk crept onto Seifer's face. "Well, I can understand that. I mean, look at me. I'm rugged and sexy and ..." Her soft lips brushing against his silenced him. "What was that for?" 

"To shut you up," Quistis teased. 

Seifer laughed and pulled her closer. "So what exactly is going on with us, Instructor? Are we a couple now?" 

  
_And when there's you   
I feel whole   
And there's no better feeling in the world   
But without you I'm alone_

  


Seifer was trying to be nonchalant but Quistis could see he was nervously awaiting her answer. "Well, I don't know. Shouldn't we at least go on a date before we start calling ourselves a couple?" 

"A date?" Seifer whined, "I don't have to put on a tux and pick you up in a limo, do I?" 

"I said a date, not prom," Quistis clarified. 

"Okay," Seifer started, "how about we go to Deling City for dinner tomorrow night? I'll take you to that fancy new restaurant that just opened." 

"It's a date," Quistis agreed. 

  
_And I'd rather be in love..._

  


"Good," Seifer smiled, "Now that that's taken care of..." He reached into a pocket in his gray trench coat and pulled out a pad of paper. "I'm gonna have to write you up. It's after curfew." 

"Seifer!" Quistis exclaimed, "It's your fault I'm out late!" 

"Still," Seifer grinned, "You are breaking curfew." He started to write something, then looked back up at Quistis. "Of course, there is a way to get out of this." 

"How?" Quistis scowled and crossed her arms. 

"I could let you off the hook if you give me another kiss." 

  
_Yes I'd rather be in love..._

  


"That's blackmail!" Quistis cried. Seifer shrugged, the grin never leaving his face. She sighed in defeat. "Is this an option you give to all curfew breakers?" 

"Only the females," Seifer replied. Quistis slapped his arm and kissed him quickly. She pulled back and Seifer shook his head. "Nope, not good enough." 

Quistis scoffed loudly and walked around him, heading towards the dorms. A few seconds later he fell into step beside her. "Is there some reason you are following me?" 

"It's after curfew," Seifer stated, "as head of the Disciplinary Committee, it is my job to make sure you go straight to your room." 

Quistis rolled her eyes and continued, the only sound their shoes hitting the shiny floor. She turned her head slightly and watched him as they walked. What would everyone think about the two of them going on a date? They would definitely be surprised, that's for sure. 

  
_Oh I'd rather be in love with you_

  


The two blondes stopped outside Quistis' dorm room. "Thank you Seifer. I think I can handle it from here." 

Seifer shook his head. "I am obligated by duty to stay until you are securely in your room." He smiled suggestively at her. "And if you'd like, I can perform a 'tuck in' service." He wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Get out of here." Quistis shoved him playfully. He took a couple of steps back. 

"Good night Instructor," Seifer said. 

"Good night Seifer." 

He took a step towards her, hesitated, turned to leave and then turned back to her. He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her deeply. 

  
_And I feel you holding me_

  


Seifer released her. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

Quistis nodded and watched as he disappeared down the hall. Once he was gone, she opened the door and went into her room, knowing that tonight, her dreams would be pleasant ones. 

  
**************************************************** 

Yeah! I love those two! The song is "I'd Rather Be In Love" by Michelle Branch. 


End file.
